


The One That Got Away

by desikauwa, Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: High school reunion with Monty still having feelings for the guy he liked in high school (was going to be part of a oneshot series but that's probably never going to happen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Martie and I wrote this last year when we were still into the 100 fandom. The two of us may still write more for it at some point but right now both of us are kinda interested in writing for other fandoms. I think we were planning on making this a oneshot series but that's probably not going to be a thing.

Most people were beyond happy to be out of high school and Monty Green was among them. The only thing he regretted was that he never told Nathan Miller how he felt about him.

Sure Miller had been dating Bryan, his long term boyfriend, when they went to college but Monty should have said something because then maybe he would have been able to get over his crush. Instead ten years later Monty had a small number of failed relationships because of the one he let get away.

It didn't help that Monty kept picking up guys that kind of looked like Miller but were really nothing like him at all. Nothing could replace his long eyelashes or his sense of humor or the tiny smirk that made Monty want to kiss him. He needed help. A therapist, or a… a fortune teller or  _ something.  _ What he really needed were less excuses and more dignity. Honestly, you’d think a successful business owner would have some of that. 

“I'm a mess.” Monty sighed to no one in particular. He was talking to himself. Next step in Monty’s eternal bachelorhood was resorting to facebook stalking his high school crush. Oh wait, he already was.

It was the facebook stalking that actually convinced him to go to his high school’s ten year reunion. He had originally been planning to not go at all but then Miller accepted the invitation. If Monty could meet Miller then maybe he could finally get the closure that had eluded him. He’d been really hesitant but his best friends, Jasper and Raven, had essentially accepted for him and given him no choice.

So here Monty was, in front of his old high school. He thought he’d seen the last of it when he’d moved to California. First for college and then he had stayed in California for work. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started slowly walking towards the building. Or at least he attempted to but Raven and Jasper decided to speed up the process and dragged him in. It was a common incident in high school as well.

Everything looked almost exactly the same, save for the removal of some lockers. It was slightly saddening that he didn't get to walk in and point at a locker and say ‘oh look, that was the very first locker I was shoved in’. Granted, it was Jasper who shoved him in while Raven watched on and it was  _ such _ a fond memory.

Raven and Jasper’s excitement seemed to grow as they got closer to the gym, while Raven’s date, Clarke, watched on in amusement.When they entered the gym, Raven dragged Clarke onto the dance floor and Jasper escaped to the snacks table, probably to spike the punch. Monty stood near the door, filled with anxiety. Just the thought of seeing Miller made him sick and excited.

Of course, it was just his luck that before he even saw Miller, he ran into Bryan. 

“Hey it’s Monty, right? You used to hang out with Jasper Jordan and Raven Reyes a lot? How are all of you?”

Monty shrugged not really wanting to be there.

“We’ve been good. We stay busy with our company. If you want to say hi to them, they’re around here somewhere.”

Bryan nodded along with what Monty was saying.

“Yeah maybe I will. Hey I want you to meet my husband.”

Monty had slowly started backing away when Bryan mentioned his husband. Monty froze in surprise. Husband? Was Bryan’s husband Miller? High school sweethearts were still a thing right?

And then Bryan introduced him to a guy that was definitely not Miller and started talking about how they’d met in college and how they’d been married for almost 4 years now. Monty stuck around talking to them until Bryan finally asked the one question Monty was absolutely dreading.

“So how about you Monty? Anyone special in your life?”

“Uuuuuuhhhhhhh………… I think I just heard Jasper calling me. It was great seeing you.”

As Monty hightailed his way out of there, his flimsy excuse was torn to shreds when Jasper could be heard yelling at Raven. It was something about how just because her love life was great, didn’t mean she had to make fun of him for being too shy to ask out the person of his dreams.

Monty loved his friends. He. Really. Loved. His. Friends. Maybe if he repeated that thought enough times, he wouldn’t be tempted to murder them. 

Monty thought that since he had escaped Bryan, he’d be free of unwanted questions from former classmates. Yeah no that didn’t happen at all. In the end he resigned himself to getting some punch and sticking to the wall. Another “fond” high school memory. One he really wished he wouldn’t relive. Monty liked to think that he had grown smoother since high school. Guess not.

“So, you liking this or…?” Jasper asked still glaring in Raven’s direction. She was currently making out with Clarke. 

“There’s a reason I didn’t want to come.” Monty sighed, absentmindedly swirling his drink.

“Yeah and his initials are N.M.” Jasper scoffed. “Wanna spike the punch?”

“I thought it already was.” Monty looked horrified. He had been thinking that the horrible taste was the alcohol. Apparently it was just his luck that it wasn’t.

Jasper shrugged, “Not yet but it will be soon. Come on let’s do this.”

Monty considered it but in the end decided to stick to the wall. It seemed safer than going with Jasper. The probability of running into a certain someone was far less that way.

Turns out that lady luck was not in his favor.  Monty would have been luckier if he had decided to go with Jasper. Instead, five minutes later, Nathan Miller came over and leaned on the wall next to Monty. 

“You're Monty Green right? We were in drama together.” Miller said right after Monty finished cursing the universe for acting like Raven and Jasper. They had been secretly been trying to set him up with men all the time. They were bad at doing it secretly so the universe was already one upping them. On top of that, the universe out did itself and gave him the man he had been in love with since middle school.

“Um, uh, yeah? I mean yes, I am me. And yes we had drama together?” If only he could stop sounding like he was unsure, it would have been so much better.

Miller smiled down at him and Monty heard a yell that sounded like a goat dying. He snapped his head around to look at where Jasper was giving him a thumbs up. It was either because Miller was there or because he had successfully spiked the punch. Raven’s victory dance didn't really give him any solid clues as to which one was happening and Clarke was just fondly rolling her eyes.

“I remember that you always put on an inappropriate light show during the dramatic death scenes.” Miller had shifted so that he was leaning on his shoulder and facing Monty entirely. Monty had shifted as well and they were closer than he expected. 

“Yeah Kane always tried scolding me but I was bored out of my mind.” Of course that only happened when Miller wasn't on stage. 

“Were you also in charge of sound?”

“Sadly no. The impromptu musical number in the middle of the last production was all on Raven. You can thank me for the rave lights though. Romeo and Juliet has never been more interesting.”

Miller let out a small laugh and gave Monty the smile. That smile had always made Monty feel like he was turning into mush.

“It did make for an interesting performance. So what have you been up to since graduation?”

“Nothing impressive. I work full time at a tech company and fail at social interactions just like I used to in high school.”

Monty looked back down at his drink so he didn't see the incredulous look Miller was giving him.

“You're kidding right? I ran into your friend Raven earlier and she told me that the three of you founded your own company. How is that not impressive? You're living out your dream. It’s amazing to think about.”

Monty found himself staring at the man praising him. Miller looked as passionate as he sounded. Monty was going to rip Raven a new one for telling Miller about their business and then he was going to hug her for making sure he couldn’t bullshit his way out of this situation. He hadn’t wanted to tell Miller anything about his life even though he wanted to tell Miller everything about Monty and then some. 

“I guess so. It feels like I could have done so much more y’know? It doesn’t feel like I’ve made it but I guess I have. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“You were probably still thinking about Romeo and Juliet’s dance battle.” 

“Hey, you had killer moves back then Romeo.” Monty smiled up at Miller and he watched as some kind of weird emotion passed through Miller’s face before he could cover it up and smile that smile again. “So what does your life look like nowadays?”

Not that Monty didn’t already have an idea… what with all that facebook stalking. Also, it’s not like Monty had hung onto Miller’s every word during high school. Especially about how he wanted to be published someday. 

“I’m just an English teacher but I have been thinking about getting a PhD and becoming a professor.”

“Getting tired of shit heads like me?” Monty asked. He’d meant it as a joke but Miller gave him a serious look.

“If the shit heads went on to be multimillion business owners I wouldn’t mind them being shit heads at all.” Monty’s face turned red and he opened his mouth only to close it again. “Besides, I like to think I’m making a difference with this kids.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, it was, it was a joke… I” He stopped when Miller started laughing. It wasn’t the mean laugh, that was to make fun of him. It was the kind of laugh Clarke let out when Raven did something endearingly stupid and Monty turned a deeper red. 

Unfortunately Monty had to go put his foot in his mouth.

“I talked to Bryan and his husband earlier.”

The deadpan reply Miller gave him did make him feel better though.

“Good for you. Please don't be offended that I'm not leaving you to go find my high school boyfriend and beg him to take me back.”

Monty let out a startled laugh and Miller gave him that smile again.

“So did your friend Jasper spike the punch before or after I started talking to you? If it was after than I have no explanation for how this punch was so not worth it.”

“I know right? Jasper asked me to go spike it with him before you showed up over here and I was horrified. I thought it already was and it turns out that it wasn't.”

Monty was still having trouble believing that the punch hadn’t already been spiked and it wouldn't stop bothering him. There was also the fact that Jasper hadn't brought him some of the spiked punch already.

It was almost as if thinking about the man had summoned him. Jasper showed up with two drinks in hand. Both of which ended up in someone else's hand.

“Here you go Monty. The punch we all deserve but the school didn't provide.”

Jasper handed off one of the cups to Monty and then he turned and held out the other to Miller. 

“I got one for you too Monty's future boyfriend.”

Now Monty would have been more occupied with the fact Jasper had called Miller, Monty's future boyfriend and that Miller hadn't denied it if it weren't for the fact that Monty was too busy choking on his drink. Monty wanted to groan and disappear from the embarrassment but felt hope because Miller had given Jasper a bemused thanks and taken the drink.

Jasper walked away laughing after being an unhelpful idiot and all Monty could think about was how this must be payback for something. Once he finally managed to get himself to stop coughing,  he looked up to see Miller stuck between trying to help and laughing just a little. 

“Are you ok?”

“Oh yeah definitely. I just really love choking on punch.” Monty said. He smiled up at Miller and straightened himself up. Miller looked away. 

“That’s horrible,” He sounded bashful but Monty could still see him smiling. “I shouldn’t be laughing.”

“Go ahead laugh it up,” Monty turned to glare at Raven and Jasper, he could hear them laughing from across the gym. “I’ll have my chance for revenge eventually.”

“I’m sure you will. I’m glad to see that you’re still friends with Raven and Jasper. I haven't stayed in touch with anyone from high school since Bryan and I broke up.”

Monty would one day keep his curiosity to himself but today was not that day.

“Why did you guys break up? Last I remember things were going well for the two of you.”

Miller shrugged. 

“Time and distance can do that. We also figured out that we wanted different things in life and it just wasn't working anymore.”

“Do you miss him?”

“Not really. Bryan was great but while we were great together in high school, the people we became during college just weren't compatible.”

Monty could understand that. His friendship with Jasper had really suffered during college and if it hadn't been for Raven they may have stopped being friends for good.

Monty continued talking to Miller until the DJ made an announcement that made Monty’s heart ache.

“Alright people it's time to slow dance but here's a twist. Find someone you dated for more than two months while the two of you were in high school.”

Miller sighed and got up from where he'd been sitting next to Monty.

“I guess I better go find Bryan. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Monty meant to wait for Miller to get back but watching Nathan Miller dance with Bryan was enough to make all that old bitterness show up again. Monty couldn't take it so he escaped to the outside courtyard. He leaned against the school's walls and breathed deeply. Seeing Miller and Bryan dancing together transported him back to high school more than anything else that had happened tonight.

It had been a small blissful moment he had shared with Miller. Miller probably only approached Monty because he was bored, not because he actually wanted to. Jasper had only made it worse, giving Monty some small hope that maybe Miller actually liked him back. But Monty didn’t like Nathan. No, Monty  _ loved  _ him and that was painful enough as it was. He was aware that it was probably just the  _ idea _ of Miller that he was still in love with. After all the years that had passed, it was stupid and irresponsible for him to think that Miller was the same person he had fallen in love with. Honestly, what had Monty been thinking? 

He needed to leave. Before he did something stupid. Before he embarrassed himself or worse, before his heart was broken. Again. He pushed himself away from the wall and started walking. He took his phone out to tell Jasper and Raven that he would see them at his mom’s house later. 

“Hey,” Miller walked through the doors looking slightly out of breath. “There you are! I thought you left.” 

“I was about to, yeah.” Monty tried not to look at Miller. 

“Is something wrong?” Miller sounded worried and Monty hated what he was about to do. He was going to break his own heart. 

“Everything's fine, hey could you tell Jasper and Raven I'm leaving?” Monty gave him a half hearted smile and a wave of the hand.

“Are you sure? I was wondering before you leave if we could dance?” Miller sounded so hopeful. Monty hated it.

“I don't think that's a good idea.” It came out harsher than Monty intended it to come out. 

“I… I thought,” that was the first time Monty has ever heard Miller unable to form a coherent sentence. It would probably also be the last time they’d meet and Monty loathed himself for causing it.

“What did you think Nate? That you could ask me to dance and then we'd leave here and never see each other again. Maybe you even wanted a one night stand but you won't get that from me because I'm not doing it.”

Miller finally got angry and Monty felt horrible but Miller needed to get away already.

“What the fuck is your problem Monty? I thought we were friends.”

Monty let out a short bitter laugh.

“Yeah right. We've never been friends. You probably only remembered who I am because you would occasionally hang out with Raven in her shop class.”

Miller narrowed his eyes.

“God Monty it's like you're determined to make sure we leave here hating each other.”

“Well maybe I am.”

“And why the fuck would you want to do that?”

“Because I like you Nathan.” Monty half sobbed and screamed. He brushed away the angry tears and glared at Miller.

“Wha…” Miller looked surprised but before he could say anything, Monty continued talking.

“I've liked you for so long. Ever since the end of middle school. But I can't do this Nathan. Only reason why I even came here was to finally get closure and move on with my life. All this time, I keep thinking about how you're the one that got away because I was too scared to say something. All of my attempts at relationships have ended in disaster because I've been too hung up on you. Today I actually felt hope that maybe, just maybe, you like me back but I can't do this. I can't let you break my heart again.”

In horror of how he had just ruined his own plan Monty turned away. He was gasping from having said so much without taking a breath. He ruined everything. Any hope of leaving unscathed tonight had gone down the drain with all of Monty's pent up feelings for Miller. They stayed in silence, the only sound coming from anyone was Monty's sniffles as he cursed himself for being an angry crier.

“H-” Jasper stopped. “I- I’ll come back later.”

“Wai-” Monty turned around not really wanting to be around Miller by himself only to be quieted down by the dumbstruck look on Miller’s face.

“Monty…” Miller choked out. After that a look of determination settled and Monty really didn't want to know. Monty froze as Miller paced forward until he cornered him against the wall. With a whisper he said, “You're an idiot.”

After that Monty's brian short circuited and turned into mush because Miller leaned in until their lips brushed for a moment. Then Miller pressed himself as close as he could. And wow, Monty thought, his eyelashes were prettier up close. Monty then closed his eyes and kissed back and yeah it really was everything he ever wanted.

Monty could have stayed like this forever but Jasper decided to be a little shit.

“As happy as I am for the two of you I do not need to see the two of you making out.”

Monty leaned back far enough to look at Jasper (but not enough to force Miller’s arms to release him) and gave Jasper the finger.

“Fuck off Jas. You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Jasper rolled his eyes but he left and Monty turned back to Miller.

“Um as much as I would love going back to just kissing you we should probably talk.” Miller said. He was smiling down at Monty but still Monty couldn’t help but feel horrible. It felt like something bad was going to happen… Worse than the embarrassment that he had just gone through.

“Yeah… talking.”

“You don’t sound happy about that.” Miller raised his eyebrows and his smile turned into a smirk. Monty huffed, looking away. He really didn’t want to talk but Miller seemed to figure that out pretty quick. “How about I take my turn to pour my soul out to you. It’s only fair.”

Monty nodded though he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that at all. Miller took a deep breath and started speaking.

“I’ve liked you since middle school too. I spent most of freshman and half of sophomore year trying to flirt with you but you didn’t seem interested. Then Bryan asked me out and I really did like him a lot. He was a great boyfriend and I enjoyed every moment with him. I tried to make friends with you but you were always busy and I guess I just figured that it just wasn’t meant to be. Then Bryan and I broke up and I was angry at the world for a while. Not only did I break up with a great boyfriend, I never had a chance with the first guy I had a crush on either. I got over it eventually and then I got the invitation for the reunion and I thought maybe this is my chance to finally talk to you and I did. It was everything I hoped for and I really want to see where a relationship between the two of us will go.”

Monty’s eyes had widened as Miller talked and when he stopped talking, Monty gave him a soft kiss. And then Monty started laughing. Miller looked so offended but Monty couldn’t stop himself. It took a bit but Monty finally got control and wiped away the tears that had formed.

“I’m so sorry. It’s just that this whole situation is hilarious to me. We could have been high school sweethearts but we kept missing each other and Nate this whole situation makes me so happy.”

Miller smiled Monty’s favorite smile. “But at least we have each other now and I don’t plan on letting you go easily.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now can we get back to kissing.”

As Monty slowly lost himself in the moment he also made a mental note to thank his best friends before he utterly destroyed them for the shit they had pulled to make this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Martie and I can be found on tumblr at [aguilillacolaroja](http://aguilillacolaroja.tumblr.com/) and [desikauwa](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com/) respectively


End file.
